


Don't underestimate this Wayne

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Mild torture, One Big Happy Family, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Selina Kyle, Reader-Insert, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Kara’s girlfriends gets kidnapped by CADMUS. Just when her mother and ants are in town to meet Kara for the first time.Suddenly Kara has deal with your disappearance and meeting the other part of your family.In the mean time you show CADMUS your are not be taken lightly.
Relationships: Alex Danver & Reader, Bruce Wayne & Reader, Catwoman & Reader, Damian Wayne & Reader, Dick Grayson & Reader, Harleen Quinzel & Reader, Harley Quinn & Reader, Jason Todd & Reader, Kara Danvers & Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Pamela Isley & Reader, Poison Ivy & Reader, Selina Kyle & Reader, Tim Drake & Reader
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff, that does a lot for me.

“Mom, is there a particular reason why you are in National City? Please don’t tell me dad is acting up again.” you asked your mother through the phone walking to your apartment. Not being able to help the nervous habit of running your hand through your hair.

“Oh, kitten can’t a mother come and visit her daughter whenever she likes?” you could practically feel the vibration of her purr through the phone. Even with you she couldn’t help but leave it aside.

“Mom!”

“Okay fine I wanted to surprise you for your birthday Friday. Your aunts are here too by the way.” She has always been good at avoiding conversations she didn’t want to have, something you learned from her. Suddenly you heard the phone being passed to somebody else.

“hey little flower, how’s life in the big city?”

“hey Aunt Pamela, live in ‘the big city’ isn’t much different than Gotham. Well if you don’t count the fact that not everyone who you see at night is either a crazy teenager or a criminal.” You could hear your aunt scoff at the other end of the line.

“If I recall correctly, you rather liked hanging out with us at night.” Pamela said recalling the good old days.

“well yes, if I recall correctly, I was both of those things. Made good memories though.” You both laughed

“I still recall your first bank robbery.” You groaned.

“Please don’t bring that up ever again. My butt still hurt from where Robin handed me my ass to me, and Aunt Harley dragged me off the side of a roof to land on a car.” By now you were grinning to yourself as you opened the door of the apartment you chaired with your girlfriend. In the meantime, you could hear the phone being pulled away from Pamela.

“it was either that or having to face the batman pumpkin.”

“well yes because that totally didn’t happen like five minutes later.” You say sarcastically while laying your keys on the table and putting your handbag next to it.

Kara wasn’t home yet if you recalled correctly, she had said something about an interview she had with Lena Luthor and knowing those two were probably talking about more than the subject of the interview. Not that you were jealous, Lena needed somebody like Kara to keep her sane and made sure she ate at normal times.

“those are details pumpkin.” You heard Harley laugh. “yeah right.” You didn’t sound convinced at all. You were pulling something out of the fridge to drink when you heard the phone being passed down again. Phone calls with your mother always went like this.

“kitten speaking of details when are we going to meet this wonderful girlfriend of yours, anytime soon I hope?” your mother asked in her usual velvet voice when she wanted something. “well if you are going to visit Friday, I guess then. We do share an apartment.”

Over the remaining hour, you must tell them everything about Kara. You also think about your childhood, the many times you have fought with Batman and the different Robin’s. you were in the middle of hearing an embarrassing story from when you were fourteen. When your girlfriend walked in, she had takeout bags in both hands. You throw your hands in the air and beamed at her, still being on the phone with your mother and aunts.

Before they could recall another embarrassing story, you said your goodbyes and ended the phone call. Before your phone fully touched the table strong arms snug around you, and you were being pulled into a tight embrace.

“Evening sweetheart.” Kara mumbled into your neck. She had you in such a tight embrace, she had literally pulled you out of your chair. Letting out a little squeal before starting to laugh.

“Kara, you know not to do that.” You say hitting her arm, fully knowing that she wouldn’t even feel it.

“But it has been a really long day and I haven’t seen you since this morning.” Kara wined, without a doubt while pouting. Kara buried her face into the back of your neck.

“Babe, you want to cuddle or…” your whole body starts to shake as she nods her head.

“or eat the takeout?”

“both.” She exclaimed, turning you to face her. You cup her cheek while looking in her eyes.

” Alright but you have to let me go so I can get some plates to eat out.” You say kissing her on the forehead. When you pulled back, her pout was back.

“But I want to hold you.” She said in a low whisper. Somedays Kara could be a little childish, but you loved her for it even more.

“Babe we can cuddle later, after we have eaten. We even can watch a movie if you like. First, let eat.” You knew Kara couldn’t let the chance of food pass.

Apparently, Kara was more cunning than you thought, instead of setting you down, she walked toward the cupboard and pulled out two plates and, while still holding you in one arm, next she took the take-out bag and walked to the couch. She placed the plates on the coffee table. Eventually, she sat down with you between her legs. You looked over your shoulder at her.

“you could have said you wanted to eat on the couch, I wouldn’t have said no, you know.” You giggled.

“I know I just like holding you. You are so light and warm; I just can’t help myself but want to cuddle with you.” She says with a big smile.

“Thanks, babe, but you can lift cars without breaking a sweat. It would be embracing if you couldn’t lift your girlfriend.” After that, you both fall into a comfortable silence while eating.

“So, who was on the phone? I couldn’t really understand what they were saying. Somebody was laughing too loud.” Kara says. while placing her plate back on the coffee table?

“My mom and aunts, the one laughing was Harley. They said they were coming over for my birthday Friday.” You said excitedly while placing your own plate on the table.

“Wait! You mean as in Catwoman and Harley Quinn are coming to our apartment?” she says with a little panic in her voice.

“Aunt Pamala to.” You added.

“So, all the Gotham city sirens are coming over Friday to celebrate your birthday.” You just nod as if that was the most normal thing in the world. The panic rises in her eyes. You turned around in Kara’s lap and took her head in your hands.

“hey baby it okay, they already promised to not commit any crimes while they are in the city.” You hoped this would calm her down.

“what if they don’t like me?” she asked with a serious voice. You could do nothing but chuckle. Only Kara would be worried that your side of the family that were villains wouldn’t like her.

“How could they not like you; you are amazing Kara. Not only as Supergirl, but as a Kara Danvers reporter at Catco too.” You say while kissing her, showing her all the love you had for her. The kissing quickly turned into something more heated.

You pulled away from your girlfriend with a mischievous smirk. As you pulled away, she came closer and just as your lips would again, you jumped off her lap not able to contain your giggle.

“you know teasing only ends in more punishment for you babe.” Kara was usually sweet and goofy, and you absolutely loved those trades in your girlfriend, but when provoked she could turn quite dominated. Let just say you were an expert at pressing all the right buttons to push forward that side of her. When provoked, she wasn’t shy in using her super-strength to pin you to the bed, having Supergirl as a girlfriend had its benefits.

“Oh Kara, nothing but promises.” You say while walking toward the bedroom, giving that extra sway to your hips. You looked over your shoulder and saw that her eyes were fixed on your ass. Kara shacked her head and looked at you with lustful eyes.

“coming babe, or am I going to have to take care of myself?” that last was nothing but a purr that left your lips, knowing that she could hear you and that it would drive her crazy. She scrambled over the couch and picked you up and carried you into the bedroom, connecting your lips again in an even more breath-taking way. Your shirt hit the floor before the door even closed and your back hit the mattress. Kara hovers over you with a smirk on her face. You couldn’t help but moan as she started kissing your neck

“Now (Y/N), what do we say when we want something?” Kara coed in your ear. You couldn’t help but close your eyes when she started nibbling your earlobe.

* * *

As you opened your eyes you felt a mayor headache coming up. The goon who had hit on the head before kidnapping you had a painful right hook. The room was pitch black, so you couldn’t determine what kind of room you were in. Testing your limps, the good part you had no broken bones, the bad part you were strapped to a chair. Even with your skill at escaping restraints, it not being the first time being abducted, you were not getting out of these restraints anytime soon so, you did the only thing you could do, got your breathing under control and erased all emotions from your face. With a scowl that matches that of your father, one he would be proud of you waited for whoever took you to show its face. You didn’t have to wait long before a door opened, revealing a most unpleasant surprise.

“What do you mean (Y/N) had been abducted!” Kara yelled at her sister through the phone.

“I just spoke to her not an hour and a half ago.” Kara was passing the length of her office at Catco.

“Kara calm down! We are doing everything to find her, okay?” Alex was in full agent Danvers mode, but if she was being honest with herself, she was scared too.

She couldn’t tell Kara that right now, her sister was probably beating herself up about this already, alto she couldn’t have done anything to prevent this. Alex didn’t get a response as Kara started rambling. “Alex I can’t lose her! I love her. I don’t know what I would do without her if anything happened to her… Oh my god, what if she’s hurt! My baby is probably hurt somewhere in an abandoned warehouse. What if … “

“Kara breath!” Alex try’s pulling her sister out of her rambling.

“(Y/N) is strong. You know she is going to be fine”

“I’m coming over!” Kara stated.

“Kara…” Alex begins but Kara cuts her off.

“no Alex you can’t keep me out of the search!” Kara could hear Alex sighed on the other end of the phone, which was a sign that she had won.

A sudden knock on her office door startled her as she was gathering her things to go to the DEO. When she opens it, she is met with a pair of green eyes that have the same gleam as (Y/N). the eyes belong to a woman with short black hair.

“Miss Danvers, my name is Selina Kyle. I’m (Y/N)’s, mother. She has asked me to meet you here, she said you would explain why.” Kara’s brows scrunched in confusion. (Y/N) hadn’t said anything about Selina coming to Cat Co. How was she going to explain she had to leave to go find her missing daughter?

“you look a little surprised to see me?” Selina started with an amused smirk.

“Sorry, yes (Y/N) hasn’t said anything about what you would be coming to the office, she said she would pick you up.”

“you’re a cute one, I can see what my daughter sees in you,” Selina says with a sweet smile. This makes Kara blush. She hadn’t thought it would be this easy to talk to a villain. Then again Kara saw a lot of (Y/N) in her mother. The way she held herself, with so much confidence. The feeling of similarity makes Kara’s brain crash back to the present. (Y/N) had called her an hour and a half ago and she hadn’t said anything about letting her mother come to the office.

“Sorry for asking miss Kyle but when has (Y/N) send you that text if I may ask?” Kara tried to sound casual.

“please dear call me Selina and she sent me this text around forty-five minutes ago, why? Is there a problem?” Kara knew it was impossible for her to sweat, but under (Y/N)’s mother, unwavering gaze Kara started to get nervous. Before she could answer, a sound on her computer told her she had a new mail. Kara excused herself and went to open the mail. She had to clap her hand before her mouth to stop a sob from coming out.

* * *

You grunted in discomfort as a goon’s fist connected with your jaw, not enough to break, just enough to leave a nasty bruise.

“you aren’t making this easy for yourself (Y/N).” Lillian Luthor said from behind her squad of goon’s. “tell me where I can find Supergirl!” she all but screamed? She was getting impatient. They were going at this for almost an hour and you hadn’t given so much as a kick.

“Lillian what nice to see you. How is it these days?” you ask with a smug smile.

“you always were a smug brat (Y/N), ever since you first stepped over my doorstep.” Lillian commented, stepping away from her goon’s and toward you.

“oh Lillian, you never liked me. Not when I befriended your daughter and not when I didn’t want to help you get on my father’s good side.” The next punch that came was a little unexpected, you never thought that Lillian would make her hands dirty. You soon had your original scowl back on your face that your mother would be proud of.

“Do your worst to me, Lillian, you know I won’t talk and when my family finds out I’m missing, you are the one who should be scared.”

“I think we haven’t gone far enough, what do you think (Y/N). wane go that one step further?” a guy entered with what looked like a hot rod, he handed it to Lillian.

“last chance (Y/N).” Lillian said while her goons place a camera in front of you.

“fuck you Lillian!” was the last you said before the hot rod was stabbed in your leg. The scream you let out was bone-chilling.

* * *

Kara was watching the video of (Y/N) being dragged into a chair, her face swollen from beating. The moment she had received the video she had tried to make Selina leave, what obviously didn’t happen, she put it.

“I am not leaving when my daughter obviously has been abducted. So, you better suit up and take me to whatever organization, it is you are working with to go find her.” Selina said without missing a beat. Kara was taken back for a little bit.

“what?”

“I know you are Supergirl, Kara and no I am not going to tell it to anybody. (Y/N) would have my hide.”

“Kara! What is she doing here?!” Alex almost screams when she saw Kara walk in with non other than Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.

“and you are?” Selina drawls out in her best purr. Alex just looks at her with a glare that almost rivals Batman, which only make Selina chuckle.

“This is my sister Alex.” Kara clarifies when she concludes Alex isn’t going to say anything.

“A so you are the famous best friend, my daughter talks so highly about. I heard you rivalled her when it came to drinking, not a small fee at the least.” Selina smirked when a small blush spread over Alex’s face.

“So Alex have you already any idea where they are holding my daughter?”

“We have some locations where CADMUS has been active, but we can’t act without being sure. For all, we know this is one of Lillian’s traps to lure out, Supergirl and if we act too fast it can happen, we hit the wrong place and they move her to a location we don’t know about.” Alex says in her agent Danvers mode.

“That won’t be a problem if you tell me the locations. I know somebody that can check those locations without anybody knowing.” Selina said.

“Who?” Alex asked skeptically.

“A friend of mine named Pamela Isley is good with plants.” Is all that Selina says.

“What do you mean (Y/N) has been kidnapped?!” Pamela almost yells through the phone. She and Harley was laying on the bed in a hotel room waiting to hear something from Selina.

“I don’t have time for this Pamela I need you to find my daughter and help me rescue her.” Selina said in a neutral tone, but Pamela could hear the desperation in her friend's voice.

“it’s going to be okay Selina, Harley, and I am going to help you find her.”

“Find who?” Harley asked, perking up from her spot-on Pamela’s chest after Pamela hangs up the phone.

“(Y/N), someone has had the nerve to kidnap her.”

* * *

**_In the meantime, in Gotham._ **

Your father was sitting behind his huge computer when an alarm went off. While looking at his computer screen, his brows furrowed. Without flinching, he hit a button to call in the whole Bat-family. Allover Gotham messages were being received and people came into action without thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Show these goons what kind of Wayne you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. hope you like it.

You didn’t know how long it had been but it sure had been over 12 hours. This is as much a good thing as a bad thing, good because you were sure your girlfriend knew you were taken by Cadmus. A bad thing because you didn’t know where you were and the hot poke that had been stabbed in your leg pierced the muscle, the nerve luckily wasn’t damaged which also mend it hurt like a bitch. 

Man, it was a good thing I send mom to Kara at the last-minute. Half an hour before you were taken you picked up on the guy’s tailing you, your dad’s skills had rubbed off on you over the years. The profession you mom occupied also helped.

Even though you had lived with your mother for most parts of your life, only going to your father for the summer vacations. Your parents never really were on the same wavelengths when it came to you. Your mom wanted to give you a real childhood, without the spotlight on you because of your father or the weight of his nightlife. Where your father didn’t want you to get involved with the law, something that definitely happened. The only thing they had remotely agreed on was that you had to be capable to defend yourself. 

you had tried to pray of your cuffs while trying to look unconscious because you knew they had a camera on you. The way you were holding your wrist to get open the cuffs was starting to hurt when you heard a satisfying click and the weight of the cuffs fell away. Your eyes snapped open with the sound of it. Oh, the fun just started. 

Alarms quickly started to go off when they noticed you had escaped. Clearly, they had underestimated you, not thinking you would be able to defend yourself. Imagine the surprise when you knocked out every goon that came after you.

That seemed to happen to be the case with Joker also seemed in order here, an endless supply off hired muscle that stood between you and freedom.

“come on! How many of you do I have to take down for all of you to get it through those thick skulls of yours that this isn’t going to work no matter how many you send after me.” You yell when you are in a room surrounded by unconscious henchmen. This is certainly not something that you miss living in National City with Kara. 

You make your way out of the room, taking a couple off guns and ammo as back up. Taking down all these men started to work on your nerves and the pain in your leg was also starting to get worse. At this point, you really hoped that your family was going to find you before you found Lillian, if not she was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

After your mother told Pamela, she had no problem finding you. The DEO was quick to deploy a group to your location. Shortly followed by your girlfriend, mother and ants. 

when they arrived, they were quite surprised to see the whole bad family already present and ready to infiltrate the building.

“What are you guy’s doing here?” Kara asked. The whole bat family turned when they saw the DEO arrive. Your father didn’t pay them any mind, neither did your brothers Damion.

Dick, Todd and Tim were to engross in worrying over you and talking over a plan to acknowledge the newcomers. This left Barbara to be the civil one and explain the situation.

“Sorry about them, they are kind of thick-headed and to worried out of there mind to deal with people right now.” Barbara apologized on behave of her family. 

“that is al nice and all, but what are you guy’s doing here?” Alex demanded in full agent Danvers mode. Kara standing beside her, keeping her supergirl pose. Your mother walked over to Bruce and winded an arm around his shoulder and purred in his ear.

To your family, this was a normal picture, but Kara and Alex along with the other DEO agents looked confused. Barbara gave a small smile and turned back to Alex.

“We are here probably for the same reason, you guys are.” Casandra was interrupted when the door of the compound they were watching busted open an out came over two dozen men. Falling over themselves to get away from whatever was inside.

After it looked like nobody was going to come out, the bats started to approach. Pamela, Selina and Harley also prepared for a fight. The DEO, in turn, was stunned, what could have caused CADMUS henchmen to flee like that when Supergirl was standing next to them.

All was deadly silent for a couple of seconds, everybody seemed to hold their breath. Then your voice echoed throughout the silence.

“come on! How many of you do I have to take down for all of you to get it through those thick skulls of yours that this isn’t going to work no matter how many you send after me.”

Dick, Jason, Tim and Damion jumped back so that they were behind Bruce, who in turn also took a step back. The DEO agents gipped their guns closer, ready to shoot whoever came out that door. Alex and Kara looked at one another and raised an eyebrow. the Gotham Sirens seemed the first to shake out of their confusion. 

Selina walked closer to the entrance, not completely stepping inside. The building could still be crawling with bad guy’s and this all could be a distraction. 

“(Y/N), sweetheart?” after that it was silent for a couple of seconds again, then footsteps could be heard running toward them.

A had to shield my eyes from the harsh sunlight as a run outside after hearing my mother’s voice, at least I hoped it was my mother’s voice and not another trap from Lillian.

the sight before me almost brought me to tears, my whole family stood there in the vigilant costumes, villain clothes, DEO costume and not the least her super suit. After the initial shock faded, you started to get pissed. All off them stood here and nobody had bothered to come inside.

it seemed that your brothers saw your change in mood and tried to hide further behind your father, he tried to put on a brave face but you could make him quiver in his boots.

Before you could glare at the DEO agents and your girlfriend, set girlfriend used her superspeed to engulf you in a hug. The warmed off her body and her arms around you made you take a breath. With taking in Kara’s sent, the adrenaline started to leave your body and you started to feel your injuries.

the involuntary grunt that leaves has your girlfriend flail over you like your used to when you got sick.

“Rao, (Y/N) are you okay, where does it hurt? Do you want me to fly you to the DEO so Alex can check your injuries, of course, she hears right now so maybe she should see you first?” Kara started to ramble. You couldn’t help but chuckle, being far enough away from everybody who didn’t know Kara was supergirl gave you a feeling of privacy.

“it’s okay Kara, I’m okay for the most part. Just a couple of bruises from the roughhousing they did on me, trying to get information. Clearly, they underestimated this Wayne.” You lightly chuckled. You almost-kisses Kara when she gave you that famous Danvers smile, them those women.

“the only thing that hurts is where they stabbed me with an iron rod.” You had to cling to Kara at the force she picked you up, the sudden glare she sported was nothing but cute to you.

“they stabbed you and you only tell me now?” she almost sounded offended as she went into protective girlfriend mode once again.

“Kara everything is okay. They didn’t damage any major muscles ore nerves, besides this isn’t the worst torture I have had. This is child’s play compared to Gotham.” 

Regardless Kara wasn’t about to set you down. 

The smirk that Alex sported when the two of you got closer to the car wasn’t helping. She had sent the majority of her agents back to the DEO to prepare the med bay for you, giving everybody a bit of breathing room, and her sister the opportunity of being her concerned self as your girlfriend instead of having to stay in her supergirl persona 

“well (Y/N) I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“please these sissies are nothing.” You snorted. She gave you a quick check-up and confirmed what you had told Kara already. In the meantime, your mother and aunts came over to see how you were doing and give you a quick hug, so did Casandra.

the only ones who didn’t seem to come closer were your father and brothers. Running all out of patience for today you glared at them.

“if you knuckleheads don’t come over here in the next five minutes, I’m calling Alfred.” 

Knowing you don’t make empty threats they got their asses into motion. Damion was the first, he may be the smallest but out of the lot them he was definitely the fastest.

“Sister are you okay?” he asked when he reached you, he lingered not really touching you. Being afraid to hurt you and not knowing what to do.

“I’m okay little brother.” You gave him a smile and opened your arms for him to hug you. The moment he had his face buried in your neck you felled his body shake. Soothingly you rub circles on his back.

“it okay, I’m okay. Nothing is going to hurt me anymore.” He doesn’t let go of you do, not that you minded. Damion showed his emotions way too little. Your father wasn’t excellent with emotions and preferred to burry them under work and being Batman. When you lived in Gotham, he came to you for this and maybe you have neglected that since moving to National City. when he finally let go the rest of your brothers started to hug you.

“let go of me you overgrown buffoons you're smothering me.” You growl when all three of your brothers engulf you in their arms. Is was like being smashed into a concrete wall. And finally, at last, your father came closer, when he was sure nobody was around or would see him. He engulfed you in a bone-crushing hug, it caused you to disappear in his cap. It made you feel like a little girl again.

As a little girl, you loved spending time with your father, until you noticed how ‘obsessed’ by his work he was. Your mother may be a villain she always placed your first. Your father loved you, you knew that he just was bad at expressing his feelings. Something both you and your mother cursed sometimes. 

“I’m so glad you are safe. I feared it would be the Joker drama all over again.”

You were quickly brought to the DEO for further checking and attending to your stab wound and other injuries. Kara stayed with you the whole time, holding your hand as if she were to let go you would disappear again.

“So, everything seems to be fine except for the wound on your leg and a couple of bruises. Apparently, you have no broken bones and even the stab wound didn’t pierce any vain or nerve.” Alex told you while looking over your test results. Kara let out a heavy breath, happy you were going to be just fine.

“that is all nice and all but those that mean I can go home?” you asked Alex shooting her your best puppy dog eyes. Kara started to protest immediately thinking you maybe shoot stay for the night to make sure everything is okay.

“Kara is right (Y/N).” Alex started, but you didn’t even let her finish.

“I’m fine and you guys know I don’t like staying in hospitals, they give me the creeps.” You grumble crossing your arms. Kara couldn’t help but think your cute and was ready to give in when the door to the med bay opened and in walked your mother and ants.

“Don’t even think about it kitten, you are staying right here until the doctor tells you, you can go home.” Your mother scolds you when you try getting off the medical bed. you huffed and got back on the bed and made yourself comfortable. You were going to be here for at least the night.

“Fine.” You finally give in. ignoring the grateful looks you got from your family. Happy you weren’t going to fight them.

The rest of the day was spent by you being doted on by Kara and Alex. Your mother and ants went back to their hotel room for the night. Your father, brothers and Barbara went back to Gotham after they were sure you were okay, promising to visit for your birthday. Especially Damian looked excited over it.

Your night was spend cuddling into Kara as the two of you shared the bed in the med bay. You reveled into the Kryptonian’s warmed, her chest is the best pillow and her protective arms around you giving you a safe feeling as you drifted off to sleep. The last parts off your adrenaline evaporating as your mind set t-into a safe state.

“go to sleep sweetheart, I’m here you are safe, and nothing is going to happen to you,” Kara mumbled into you hear as she kissed the side of your head tightening her arms around you.

“Love you.” You mumble back. Already half asleep.

“Love you too sweetheart.” Was the last you heard her say before sleep took you over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated.


End file.
